


"Impromptu date" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Jared waiting for you to show up; the two of you will be having your first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Impromptu date" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jared keeps looking at his watch, his surroundings, his phone;  each action done in a nervous manner.

_-Stop fidgeting, Jared! What are you, 15?_

Shannon snarls at his brother while they stand outside a restaurant.

_-She’s 10 minutes late, Shannon._

_-Oh god! 10 minutes! She must be dead._

Jared rolls his eyes.

_-What did you tell her exactly?_

_-That the 3 of us would have lunch to discuss the new merch designs._

She walks towards them. 

 _-There she is!_ -Shannon exclaims.

The two men stare at her.

 _-Hey, Shannon, how have you been? -_ she asks hugging him.

_-Good thanks, how about you?_

_-Excellent._

_-This is my brother, Jared._

_-Hello, Jared. I’ve heard a lot about you._

He hugs her and she kisses his cheek.

 _-It’s so nice to meet you_. -He says.

* * *

 

They enter the restaurant and read their menus.

Shannon’s phone rings and he excuses himself to take the call.

 _-Have you eaten here before?_ -She asks Jared.

_-No, actually i haven’t. I told Shannon we should’ve gone to this other place…_

Shannon comes back and gets his jacket from the chair.

_-I am so sorry, guys, but i’m gonna have to leave._

_-Is everything okay?_ -She asks.

_-Yes, something just came up. But you’ll be fine with Jared._

He discretely winks at Jared mouthing _“You’re welcome_ ” and in response he glares at him.

They watch him leave.

 _-Why don’t we go to that other place you were telling me about?-_ She says getting her purse and standing up.

Jared looks at her frowning.

_-Really?_

She nods.

They head towards the exit and he opens the door for her.

 _-Shannon surely is a good wingman._ \- She says.

Jared freezes still holding the door.

_-Oh no… don’t think Shannon and i planned this._

_-Please… it’s fine. It’s  not the first time someone sets me up on a date. Besides… Your brother mentions you every chance he gets._

She smiles putting her sunglasses on and walks away.

Jared smiles and catches up with her. Both of them ready to start  the “impromptu date”.


End file.
